Kagaku
"This unit's designation is Kagaku" -Her typical introduction. What can be said about Kagaku apart from the fact that while small she is definitely more than what she simply appears as. While she does tend to be a bit robotic in nature that doesn't mean that it's all that she is and as someone who's still a child she will act out at times. Appearance Kagaku is a small nine year old sandy brown furred pup. She has glowing robotic red eyes and darker brown floppy ears. Atop her head are three bangs that stick out as her hair. She has a plain white muzzle with two bolts in the side keeping it in place. Her waist has several rubber kind of bands around it and she has a glowing green power core stone set in her chest as a replacement to her heart. Both her lower arms and legs have been replaced by electronics with her arms almost been replaced at the elbow and the legs just below the knee leaving the joint in place. Instead of a normal tail it's been replaced with a kind of wire attachment with a plug on the end, the plug can actually change to a USB attachment should she wish. Personality While on the surface Kagaku has the appearance of a child she’s not quite as much of one as she should be. Rather robotic and logical in nature Kagaku has trouble formulating emotional responses and understanding emotions. For the most part she has trouble with actually attempting to socialize with those around her and she tends to isolate herself because of this. She is still a child though and finds herself longing for some form of companionship from an adult or other person who she can understand. While emotional bonds are for the most part beyond her that doesn’t stop her from forming some form of connections with those around her. She is extremely respectful to those in a position of power, mainly because of her altered thought process and makes a decent hacker. Kagaku has a bit of an honesty problem, she never lies not understanding that it’s actually possible to lie. She always tells people the facts as she understands them without obfuscating anything or leaving anything out. Kagaku is also extremely loyal, especially to those who are considered her companions. Kagaku is relatively creative as well, when left to her own devices she’s able to do some decent art pieces, weave interesting stories and make relatively interesting music. She can’t actually sing though, never really caring that much for it. She enjoys been outside for the most part and likes to watch the stars, finding some sort of solace in them. Kagaku doesn’t react much in the face of danger, she might comment on it but for the most part she’ll simply react to it. She’ll either go on the defensive or the offensive depending on the nature of the danger. She doesn’t tolerate people attacking her or those around her and can be a bit protective to those unable to protect themselves. She spends most of the time learning from others, learning more about herself and the world around her. From necessity she’s fairly tech savvy and is able to adjust and fix up her own parts, sometimes she’s found with a book on mechanical theory because of this. History Abilities Kagaku has increased strength due to her robotic parts. Her arms can shift into canons if needed. She can form an energy shield around herself and at least two others if needed. She also has a limited teleport, it can reach a distance of around 500 kilometers per jump. She can also scan areas, register people’s personal energy wave-lengths and has a perfect information recall. Without the use of her robotic parts she’s a moderately good hacker, with them though she can generally blow right through most firewalls that she may encounter. Ability Drawbacks She can not swim at all due to her robotic parts, they’re not insulated against water. She can also in return be hacked if someone manages to catch her and get to her processing unit. Her scanning range is limited to about the same distance as her teleport. Each of her abilities are also rather dependent on her energy and they drain her after each use. At top she can at least: Teleport at least five times before she needs to rest. Use her canons at least 20 times before resting. Use her shield at least 10 times before resting. Relationships Tai the Mutt As the only child in a similar age range Kagaku is fairly close to Tai all things considered. They of course have trouble seeing eye-to-eye but for the most part they're able to get along. Mainly due to the fact that Kagaku is mostly unaffected by the numerous odd events that surround Tai. Mephiles The Soul Triplets Tony Otto Tammyhybrid21 Mana the Coyote Zeke the Shapeshifter Main Appearances Memorable Quotes Creation & Conception =Gallery= Category:Characters, WIP Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Pages